


You Are My Sunshine

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Charlie is the cutest, Doctor Harry Styles, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parenthood, Single Parent Louis Tomlinson, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the friendliest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “Hi!” Charlie said, stopping at the end of the driveway of a small house and waving at the man. “Mornin’!”“Well, you just made my day,” the man said, walking towards Charlie and Louis with a big smile on his face. “Thank you so much!”“Bye!” was all Charlie returned with, and the man laughed, looking straight at Louis for a moment.“Bye, have fun!”“We will, thanks,” Louis replied with a smile, still a bit mesmerised by the stranger.*****Charlie is a happy little boy, he smiles and waves at everyone around him, making Louis the proudest dad. Charlie’s spark of personality and a well timed hello brings a stranger into his and Louis’ lives when they least expect it...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 164
Kudos: 939





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this adorable tweet](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1247508569559379969?s=20) I saw, and I just had to turn it into a fic. Hope I've done it justice!
> 
> Thanks to Liz and Coco as always for betaing for me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it and that it puts a smile on your face for a little while. Please let me know in the comments what you think! 
> 
> xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.
> 
> P.S. The manip in the board was made by the amazing [1dgirl4ever1](https://twitter.com/1DGirI4ever1) and used with her permission.

  


Louis burst out laughing as he came out of his bedroom, smiling at the sight of his son standing by the front door, just waiting for him. He took in Charlie’s outfit of bright red wellie boots, paired beautifully with a pair of green shorts and sunny yellow t-shirt, with a blue floppy hat on his head. It was… interesting, to say the least.

“You going somewhere, love?” he asked as he stopped beside his son, grinning down at the little boy and ruffling his sandy hair.

“Walk!” the little boy responded, pointing down at his wellies. “Wanna walk please.”

Charlie had recently discovered the joy of walking around rather than being pushed around by his daddy in a pushchair, and ever since then, he begged Louis every day to take him out, just around the block and back again. Louis, as always, could refuse his son nothing and watched as Charlie ran over to their shoe rack, picking a pair of his dad’s Vans up and running back, his wellies making loud stomps on the wooden floor of their hallway.

“Alright then. Looks like you’re ready for the sunshine too!”

“Love the sun,” Charlie mumbled, smiling shyly up at Louis. “Hat, Daddy?”

Louis nodded and hooked down one of his baseball caps, getting Charlie’s approval before he put it on his head, making sure he looked okay in the mirror before they headed out. Louis was grateful the weather was sunny enough to not need a jacket today. They’d experienced a pretty rotten spring so far, so it was nice to feel some much-needed sunshine on his skin.

“Okay, hold Daddy’s hand, please,” Louis instructed as they walked down the steep stairs from their second floor flat. It wasn’t ideal but it was the best Louis could afford at the moment. Still, that didn’t stop Louis’ heart from flying into his throat as he watched Charlie navigate the stairs with his wellies on, tiny fingers gripping the dirty banister all the way down. 

“Down, down, down,” the little boy sing-songed as they took their time, finally arriving at the ground floor. Charlie made a run for it, boots thumping as he stopped at the door, unable to get out since he couldn’t reach the switch for the door. “Daddy! Open, wanna walk!”

“Alright, alright,” Louis chuckled, grabbing hold of Charlie’s hand before he opened the door. He was fairly certain his son wouldn’t try to run off, but that wasn’t a risk Louis was willing to take. “I was thinking we could walk to the park…”

“SWINGS!” Charlie screamed as they stepped outside, squinting into the sun. “Oh! Hi! Hello!”

Louis was suddenly very aware of the two old ladies walking past smiling at his son’s enthusiasm, waving as Louis helped him down the stairs to the pavement. “Walk now Daddy?”

“Yes, love, we can walk now.”

Louis kept hold of Charlie’s hand since they lived in a fairly busy street, and the cars didn’t drive in a way that Louis felt was safe given the amount of families walking around. He smiled at a few familiar faces as they walked past, Charlie fascinated by everything around him.

“Red van! Postman Pat!”

“Not sure that’s Postman Pat, but I like the van,” Louis replied, his heart feeling full at what a sweetheart his son was. Having Charlie had totally transformed Louis’ life, in the best way possible. His ex-girlfriend Nadia hadn’t been in any kind of place to raise a child, and Louis had taken on full responsibility for the baby boy when he was born. Everything was done amicably, and Nadia had a once a year visit, which was more than enough for all of them. Louis and Charlie lived alone, and that was how he liked it. It was a quiet life, but Louis wouldn’t change it for the world. “Remember what we do at the zebra crossing?”

Charlie nodded, his hat bobbing as he did so. “Yep! Look. Hear for cars, and go!”

“Good lad,” Louis praised, pausing at the edge of the kerb. “Can you hear anything?” Charlie’s face went serious before he shook his head.

“No.”

“And can you look that way, and then that way-” he punctuated his words with pointing in the direction he wanted Charlie to look, “and then that way again? Can you see any cars?”

“Nope! We go?”

“Yes, we can go. But no running, you have to walk. The cars should stop if they come and see us walking across.”

Louis dropped Charlie’s hand when they were safely across and a few steps into the small dead end road that led down to the park. Charlie recognised where he was and clapped excitedly, startling Louis when he stopped all of a sudden, bending down.

“Daddy, help!”

“What is it?” Louis asked, peering down in concern at the pavement in front of Charlie’s wellies.

“Worm! He got lost! Help, Daddy, we take him home.”

Louis wrinkled his nose slightly, not particularly liking the idea of touching the worm if he was honest, but one look at his son’s watery eyes changed his mind.

“I mean… we can put it on the grass verge? He can find his way home from there, I reckon.”

“My hands,” Charlie asked, holding out a tiny palm, watching intently as Louis lifted up the worm, trying not to wince as he touched its wriggly body. “I take it home?”

“No, love,” Louis said, shaking his head. “Pop him on the grass. If we take him home, he’ll be far away from his Mummy and Daddy.”

“Oh no. Sad,” Charlie said, toddling over to the grassy area, kneeling down near the base of a tree. “Go home, wormy. Bye, love you!”

Louis bit back a chuckle as Charlie waved eagerly at the worm before he came back, his knees already stained with grass but Louis didn’t care. Charlie was due a bath later that day anyway, and his son was always a sucker for bubbles in the tub. “Come on, you tinker.”

The park was in the distance, and it didn’t look too busy from what Louis could see. They walked along, pausing every time Charlie wanted to look at a bug on the floor, a bird in a tree, or even to pick a daisy for Louis, presenting it to him like it was something worth all the riches in the world. Louis tucked it away in his pocket, much to Charlie’s delight.

“Hi!” Charlie shouted, and looked over, smiling at the older lady on the other side of the road who called over her own greeting, returning Charlie’s enthusiastic wave. Charlie, much like Louis himself had been, was a very friendly toddler. Even when he was just learning to talk, he used to wave and screech at people from his buggy, making everyone around him smile, and Louis’ chest fill with pride. “Bye!”

“Goodbye, dear,” the woman called, heading off. 

“That was nice,” Louis said, smiling down at his son. “You’re feeling friendly today.”

“Like sayin’ hi! That good?”

“Yes, Charlie, that’s good.”

They walked on, and just before they reached the park, Charlie yelled out again, making Louis jump from where he’d been texting his mum back, promising he and Charlie would most definitely be going around Sunday for one of Jay’s famous roast dinners. As if Louis or Charlie would ever refuse that offer.

“Hi, hello!”

This time, the voice responding to Charlie was a man’s, deep and friendly sounding. 

“Oh, good morning!”

“Hi!” Charlie said, stopping at the end of the driveway of a small house and waving at the man. “Mornin’!”

“Well, you just made my day,” the man said, walking towards Charlie and Louis with a big smile on his face. “Thank you so much!”

“Bye!” was all Charlie returned with, and the man laughed, looking straight at Louis for a moment. 

“Bye, have fun!”

“We will, thanks,” Louis replied with a smile, still a bit mesmerised by the stranger but not wanting to seem rude. Charlie, though, was already off and Louis grinned in apology. “Sorry, I’d better…”

“No, go! Enjoy the park.”

Louis smiled again and hurried off, catching up with Charlie who was by now laughing at a butterfly that was fluttering around his head. Louis pulled his phone from his pocket and took a few photos, loving how Charlie’s face lit up in complete and utter joy, trying and failing to catch the creature.

“Daddy! Daddy, catch it!”

Louis laughed and joined in for a moment before the butterfly had had enough, flying away. Charlie pouted for a moment until Louis wiped that pout away, grabbing Charlie and running full pelt towards the park, only letting his son down when they approached the small gated playground area. He unhooked the gate and watched as Charlie dashed straight over to the slide, waiting for his turn.

The wooden bench was warm under Louis’ thighs, and he sat back, squinting as he watched Charlie navigate the park by himself. He knew his son liked his independence, and would be more than happy to ask Louis when he needed some help. Louis just sat back and let the sun heat up his skin as he watched Charlie run around, screaming in pure delight when he zoomed down the slide and his hat flew off, landing on the ground nearby.

When he’d collected it, Charlie ran over to Louis, his cheeks bright red and a smile wide on his face.

“Daddy, you see me?! My hat flied!”

“It did, I saw! You’re getting so good at the slide now. Have a little drink of water before you run off, please,” Louis said, pulling his son’s water bottle out of his bag. The little boy gulped it down greedily, a trickle of water falling from the corner of his mouth and down his t-shirt, not that Louis minded too much. He wiped off his mouth on the back of his hand and put the bottle down next to Louis again, kissing him before he ran off. “Careful, you, not too fast!”

“I okay, Daddy! Love you!”

“Love you too,” Louis called, waving as Charlie turned back to run off to the slide again. Life, he thought to himself as he watched his son scream his way down the slide yet again, was pretty perfect.

*****

“Close your eyes,” Louis warned as he helped Charlie tilt his head back, using a cup to scoop up some water and rinse away the bubbles from his son’s hair. “Good boy, nearly done. Stay there a sec.”

Charlie listened and sat still, running his hands through the warm water around him as Louis finished up, pushing the wet locks away from his face when he was done. “All done?”

“Almost, we just need to wash your body,” Louis said, drizzling a little of Charlie’s Thomas the Tank Engine body wash into his hands. Water droplets flew everywhere as Charlie eagerly smothered all of his skin in the blue liquid, while Louis took care of making sure his important places were clean too, making Charlie let out a belly laugh as he washed between his toes. “Bet those toes are tasty…”

“No! Need my toes!” Charlie shrieked, trying to tug his foot out of Louis’ hold, the pair laughing. It was moments like these that Louis never took for granted. Seeing such delight on his son’s face meant everything to him. “Story for bed?”

“We can most definitely have a story, love, when you have your milk.”

After a few more minutes of splashing around, Louis lifted out a reluctant Charlie, wrapping him in a soft, fluffy towel before he carried him through to his room, drying him and helping him into his dinosaur pyjamas. Much to Charlie’s annoyance, Louis used the hairdryer to dry Charlie’s hair, pleased it seemed to do its own thing in terms of style. He wasn’t sure he could cope with having to do much to it every day. 

“You choose a book, love, I’ll go and get your drink.”

Louis left the room and hung up Charlie’s towel, heading over to the kitchen. He heated up Charlie’s milk in the microwave just a bit, knowing his son didn’t like it cold out of the fridge, especially at bedtime, and he put it in the special cup they kept for bedtimes to avoid spills. He flicked off the main lights as he walked back into Charlie’s room, pleased to see his son tucked up under the duvet, a picture book on his lap.

“Which one did you pick?”

“Hungry ‘piller,” Charlie grinned, taking his milk and having a sip. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re very welcome. You do love this story, don’t you?”

“Makes a butterpie-” Charlie said, frowning when he realised the word didn’t sound right. “We sawed one.”

“A butterfly,” Louis replied gently as Charlie crowded into his side, snuggling close, his thumb in his mouth. “Okay, are you going to help me read?”

“Can’t read,” Charlie mumbled around his thumb, and Louis chuckled, leaning over to kiss his son on the head. “Daddy read.”

“Alright, darling. But when you’re bigger, you’ll be able to read all the books in the world with me, okay?”

Louis opened the well-loved book, the spine cracked after probably hundreds of read throughs between the pair, and Louis could feel Charlie sagging against him. By the time he turned the final page, Charlie was well and truly asleep, dribbling slightly on Louis’ top. He carefully wriggled out from under his son and laid him on the pillow, tucking his teddy bear in next to him before he kissed him, whispering words of love into his ear.

The bathroom was still a bit wet, so before he headed off to the sitting room, Louis cleaned up, rinsing down the bath and setting Charlie’s bath toys in the string storage unit stuck to the side. By the time he was done, Louis was sweating and ready for bed himself, but he knew if he went to bed too early, he’d end up waking up at some ridiculous hour, long before even Charlie started to stir.

He flicked on the telly, pleased to see it was Westworld night and made himself a cup of tea, grabbing a bag of crisps from the cupboard to take with him. He was halfway through the episode when he felt himself nodding off, and Louis sat up, grabbing his phone and opening a new message.

His sister Lottie was Louis’ best friend in a lot of ways, and he found himself smiling as he texted her about their day, sending her some of the photos of Charlie at the park. It was the final photo that had Louis’ heart ready to burst. He’d persuaded Charlie into taking a selfie with him, and their cheeks were pressed together, both pulling a silly face at the camera. They looked so alike, and Louis hoped he’d remember to print it out and pop it in a frame soon. It was one of those photos Louis would proudly have on display.

He’d lost track of the episode now so Louis hit the record button before he turned off the telly, deciding to try again another night when he wasn’t so tired. He had work in the morning, which meant being up even earlier to drop Charlie off at Jay’s house, where he’d spend the day with his nan and aunts and uncles, being spoilt rotten no doubt. 

Once he was in bed, Louis let his mind wander slightly, wondering if this was his life for the near future. There were so many families at the park, mums and dads with their kids, which usually left Louis with a feeling of guilt in his belly, that he’d never be able to give his son that. Still, he gave Charlie all of his love, and that was all he could do. That had to be enough. For now, it was.

*****

A week later, and sadly, the weather was a different story. It had incessantly rained for the past five days, and both Louis and Charlie were fed up of being cooped up in their flat. Louis hated that he didn’t have a garden for Charlie to run around in, so when there was a break in the downpour, Louis made a decision.

“Come on, Charlie,” Louis called, leaving the plates in the sink, figuring he could come back to them later when it was raining again. “Let’s head out.”

He heard footsteps running for the kitchen, and the next thing he knew, there were little hands grabbing at his jeans, a tiny face peering up at him.

“Walk at park?”

“Maybe not the park,” Louis started, drying his hands on the tea towel. “We could just go around the forest walk for a bit?”

“My boots! I wear my boots and sunny coat!”

Charlie’s current pride and joy was his bright yellow raincoat that his Aunt Lottie had brought him for his second birthday a few months ago. He’d cried that night when Louis had refused to let him wear it to bed, and he’d ended up laying it at the bottom of Charlie’s bed, entirely unsurprised when his son emerged from his bedroom the next day in just his pants and yellow raincoat. 

“That sounds perfect, love. Want to go and get your jeans on, or do you need some help?”

Charlie paused, clearly thinking it through for a moment. “I try, Daddy.”

With that, he ran off and Louis put away the things he’d already washed before he chased after his son, laughing loudly when he saw Charlie on his back on his bedroom floor, trying to tug the jeans up and over the padding of his nappy. He’d not quite cracked potty training yet, but he wasn’t three for a while yet, so Louis knew they had plenty of time to get it sorted. 

“Need a hand?”

“Daddy, I stuck!”

Louis dropped to his knees and pulled the jeans into place. He watched as Charlie went back to his drawer and pulled out a bright red knitted jumper, managing to get that over his head by himself.

“Ready!”

“Well, I’m not, monkey, give me a minute. Go and sit on the sofa, yeah?”

Charlie nodded and left the room, while Louis made a quick detour to his own, changing out of his lounging at home outfit of joggers and a stained t-shirt into jeans and a lightweight jumper, not too bothered by his appearance since the chances of them bumping into many other people were remote.

“Daddy! Hurry!”

“Coming,” Louis called as he wandered out, having finally pulled on some ‘best daddy’ socks Charlie had got him for his last Father’s Day. “Wellies today?”

Charlie shook his head and pointed down at the shoes on the floor in front of him. They were a smart little pair of black boots that Louis’ best friend Liam had got the boy a few weeks ago. It seemed everyone that met Charlie wanted to spoil him, and Louis wasn’t about to refuse help. Raising a child was an expensive business, especially as a single parent.

“Oh good choice, proper walking boots,” Louis commented, realising he’d probably better wear something other than his own Vans given how wet it would be outside. He picked up a pair of old trainers from the rack and put them on, not liking how tight they felt but they’d have to do. He reached down Charlie’s beloved raincoat and handed it over while he zipped up his own jacket, making sure he had his phone and keys as they headed out. “Come on then, hand please.”

Instead of turning left as they headed out, Louis and Charlie turned right, heading for the woods that were at the bottom of the estate. Everyone who lived there called it the ‘forest trail’, which Louis felt made it sound more of an adventure than it really was, but Charlie loved it either way. As always, his son started calling hi to people as they walked, waving at the odd car that drove past, making Louis smile again. He wasn’t sure how Charlie was so perpetually happy, but he treasured it while he could.

“Hi! Mornin’!”

Louis laughed as Charlie yelled at another passing car, waving hard at it. He felt it start to rain lightly, and he paused, wondering if they should go home before the heavens opened again and they got drenched, but the thought of telling Charlie their walk was over already didn’t fill Louis with any kind of excitement. Instead, he held his son’s hand and marched on, hoping it would hold off for at least half an hour more.

The pair of Tomlinson’s soon found themselves on the so-called Forest Trail, and Charlie was running ahead of Louis by now, squealing with everything that he saw. There was plenty to keep him amused in here, from funny mushrooms growing on the banks, to tall Willow trees with branches that brushed the floor, and plenty of wildlife too. It was a little haven, and even more beautiful in the summer when the sun made everything even more lush and green.

“Daddy! Bugs!”

Charlie tried with all his might to lift the little log at the side, knowing there’d be plenty of creepy crawlies underneath. Louis couldn’t understand his son’s fascination with all things bug-like, but since it made him so happy, Louis carefully prised the log up just enough that Charlie could peer underneath, not dislodging any of the animals. 

“Look! They wriggle!”

“They do,” Louis said, kneeling down. “Those ones there are called woodlice. And that’s a beetle…”

“Like the moosic!”

“Well, sort of,” Louis agreed, chuckling. “We do have The Beatles, you’re right, but they’re people. These are animals. Oh, and another worm- no, don’t lift it up, Charlie! It lives there, love.”

Charlie listened and rubbed off his hands, still peering down in complete fascination. He asked a few questions that Louis could thankfully answer, and when he was done, they headed off on the muddy path again. Louis loved his son’s bright rain jacket because there was no way he could slip out of sight, not even for a second.

“Hi! Mornin’!”

“Hello again,” the voice replied, and Louis looked up, realising it was the man they’d seen on the way to the park the week before. “You’re very cheerful!”

“I happy walkin’ with Daddy!” Just in case the man wasn’t sure, Charlie pointed at Louis, running back and grabbing his hand. “This my daddy!”

“Hi,” Louis chuckled, extending his hand to the other man who looked a little more damp than he and Charlie were. “Fancied a walk in the rain too?”

“Well, it was dry when I was out earlier, but I guess this is what you get for walking under trees,” the man laughed, shaking Louis’ hand. “So, have you seen anything cool, little guy?”

“I’m Charlie,” Charlie called, waving up at the other man again. “I’m-” he paused, working out how many fingers he needed before he held up four of them. “I’m two!”

“You’re two so… this many, love,” Louis said with a smile, helping Charlie to hold up just two fingers. “Are you going to tell the man what you found earlier?”

Charlie nodded, running up to the man and taking his hand, pulling him over to the log.

“Sorry,” Louis said, trailing behind the pair. “He’s very keen to show off things he’s seen.”

“No worries at all, I’m not in a rush,” the man said, throwing Louis a dazzling smile over his shoulder. Even Louis couldn’t miss the dimple that popped in his cheek. It wasn’t often strangers gave children the time of day, but this kind man was now knelt beside Charlie, helping him to roll the log back as Louis had done moments before. “Oh wow, look at all those!”

“I knowed! Woodmice, beetles..”

“Woodlice,” Louis called, and he laughed into his sleeve as Charlie glared at him, already possessing the Tomlinson sass that Louis tried to hold back around his son. “Sorry…”

The other man sat with Charlie for a few more minutes until the little boy got bored and ran a few steps away, staying in Louis’ line of sight as he touched some of the leaves and plants, listening as Louis asked him to stay away from certain ones.

“He’s really lovely,” the man said, now walking beside Louis as they headed deep into the Forest trail. “He’s two, he said?”

“Yeah, a few months ago now. I’m Louis, by the way. I’m Charlie’s dad.”

“Figured as much,” the other man replied with a grin. “He looks like a mini you. I’m Harry, Harry Styles. I live near the park, you saw me, I think it was last week, on my driveway.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Louis confirmed, stopping when he realised Harry had stilled a few paces ago, bending over to get something off a leaf.

“Charlie, come here and look at this,” Harry called, and Louis wasn’t surprised when Charlie listened, doing as he was told immediately. “Have you seen a ladybird before?”

Charlie nodded, but his eyes were wide with wonder as he watched the colourful creature crawl across Harry’s hand.

“Here, hold out your hand…”

Louis watched on as Charlie looked nervously up at him, clearly making sure it was okay and Louis nodded, resting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Go on, love…”

Charlie held out a tiny hand, and watched in awe as Harry gently transferred the ladybird from his own hand to Charlie’s, the little boy giggling loudly when the bug sat in his palm, bright red with black spots.

“Daddy! I got bug!”

“You do! Want me to take a picture?”

Charlie nodded and gave a huge toothy grin to the camera as Louis took a few pictures before he looked down again, fixated by the little creature.

“Oh no-”

He pouted as the ladybird took flight, disappearing into the plants again.

“Hey, he’s probably going home to find his dad,” Harry said, standing up to his full height again. “Needs to get home for tea.”

“Daddy cook my tea,” Charlie said, slipping his hand into Harry’s. Louis wasn’t really surprised at the gesture. Charlie had always been a tactile child, and always enjoyed a good cuddle, much like Louis himself did. “He’s good.”

“Lucky you! I wish I had someone to cook my tea. I live with someone but she’s not a very good cook. I usually end up having to do it all by myself.”

“I like pizza,” Charlie confided with a cheeky grin. “And ketchup!”

“Ooh, that’s the best,” Harry agreed, grinning over to Louis as if to check this was okay. Louis was fairly certain he couldn’t stop them if he tried, not that he wanted to. “I like mayonnaise as well.”

“Yuck,” Charlie said, sticking out his tongue in disgust. “Love ketchup.”

The conversation about food carried on for a while, and Louis knew the moment his son started to flag, little legs tired from trekking a bit further than they usually ventured out thanks to Harry.

“Want me to carry you for a bit?” Louis asked, and Charlie just nodded, holding up his arms. Louis hoisted him onto his hip, kissing his son’s forehead. “Sorry, we’d probably better head home. It's nap time, and he’s walked a lot more than normal.”

“Please don’t apologise,” Harry said, starting to walk beside Louis. “Mind if I walk with you? I should probably get home as well, my shift starts in a while.”

“No problem,” Louis shrugged, figuring it might be quite nice to have some adult company, even if it was only for ten minutes. “What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m a doctor,” Harry answered, and Louis couldn’t help but be impressed. “On a week of nights, but I hate being stuck at home all day, so I try to have a walk before work, clears my mind, you know?”

“Any specialty?”

“A&E. It’s hectic but I love my job.”

“I bet. Wow, like, I'm in awe of people like you. That’s proper life changing work, you know? Not like me. You’re the sort of people that keep the world going.”

“Oh stop,” Harry chuckled, nudging Louis’ arm with his own. “It’s not a big deal, really. And anyway, I happen to think being a parent is a pretty awesome job in itself.”

“It’s hard work, but I love it,” Louis admitted, jostling his son, his arm starting to ache now, but the entrance to the Forest Trail was in sight. “I work as well, just in a bank. Nothing fancy, but it pays the bills.”

They were both quiet for a while, and Harry held open the kissing gate as Louis walked through, Charlie by now sound asleep. They crossed the road side by side, and for some reason, Louis felt a little sad at the prospect of saying goodbye to Harry, even if they’d only known each other for a short time. 

“Well, thanks for this afternoon,” he said as they came to a stop outside Louis’ block of flats. “Charlie really loved meeting you.”

“He’s honestly such a sweetheart,” Harry said, reaching out and brushing a lock of Charlie’s hair out of his eyes. “Such a polite and happy boy. You must be so proud.”

“I really am,” Louis agreed, nodding. “See you soon, maybe. And thanks again. Hope your shift goes well.”

“Thank you, Louis. It was lovely to meet you. Both of you.” 

“And you, Harry.”

With that, Louis turned and walked up the stairs, using his free hand to pull his key out of his pocket. He let them in, and before the door closed, he saw Harry still standing outside, watching the pair of them. He held his hand up and waved, which Harry returned before he finally walked away. Louis sighed and started the slow walk up the two flights of stairs to their flat. 

“Just you and me again, little one,” he whispered in Charlie’s ear as he walked into the flat, kicking off his shoes as he walked to Charlie’s bedroom. He laid his son down on the bed and unzipped his coat, leaving it on. Charlie’s boots were easy to remove, and they hit the floor, leaving Louis to cover his son in his Thomas blanket, thinking how sweet he looked like this, when he was asleep. “Love you Charlie. To the moon and back.”

*****

They didn’t see Harry again, and Louis was surprised when Charlie didn’t mention his new friend. They had a few more walks on the Forest Trail whenever Louis didn’t have a shift at the bank, but there was no sign of the other man, much to Louis’ dismay. The weather had got slightly better, and Louis decided they could go out shopping. He didn’t have a car, so he and Charlie made the most out of the Sainsbury’s Local just down the high street, a ten minute walk from their house. When they needed a bigger shop, Jay took them in her car which Louis appreciated more than he could ever say.

“I get it!” Charlie shrieked as they walked into the shop. He was back in his wellies despite the dry day, and he struggled to lift the basket up off the tall pile, beaming as a young lady helped him. “Hi, thank you!”

“You’re very welcome,” the woman said as Charlie came slowly back to Louis, the basket almost too heavy for him but Louis knew his son wouldn’t admit defeat. “What a lovely boy.”

“Thanks,” Louis grinned, taking the basket from Charlie and holding his hand. “Right, what do you want for tea?”

“Mmmm,” Charlie pondered, eyes raking eagerly around the shop. “Spaghetti?”

“We had that yesterday,” Louis reminded his son, seeing his face fall. “What about… chilli?”

Charlie frantically shook his head. “No! Hurt my tongue.”

“Oh. Um…” Louis paused for a moment, looking up and down the aisle for some inspiration. “How about chicken nuggets? You can help me make them…”

“Chips?” Charlie asked hopefully, knowing full well chips were a treat. “Please?!”

“Okay, with some chips,” Louis agreed, heading off to buy a small packet of chicken breasts. “Can you pass me one of those please, Sir?”

Charlie giggled and picked up the pack of chicken, practically throwing it in the basket with excitement. He high-fived Louis and waited for his next instruction, taking Louis’ hand as they walked off to buy a new bag of frozen chips. Much to Charlie’s dismay, Louis had to reach them down as they were at the top shelf, but he handed it to his son, watching him lob them next to the chicken, glad there was nothing breakable in there. He stood back and looked at the array of deserts, wondering what they could have.

“Fancy some ice-cream tonight, Charlie?” he paused, waiting for an answer but when one didn’t come, he looked back down. “Charlie? CHARLIE?”

Panic rose in Louis’ throat as he looked around frantically, feeling sick when he realised Charlie had apparently disappeared. He abandoned the basket and was running down the aisle when a flash of yellow caught his eye, standing next to a man who was holding his hand.

“Oh my god, Charlie, where- Harry?!”

“Louis, oh thank goodness. I was looking at the beans and he just appeared-”

Charlie’s bottom lip was wobbling now, and Louis surged forward, scooping him up and holding him tightly until the toddler protested, whimpering in protest.

“Charlie, what have I told you? You mustn’t run off! Daddy was so worried about you, I didn’t know where you’d gone-”

There were tears as Charlie realised the seriousness of what he’d done, and Louis exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Harry said, surprising Louis by rubbing a hand on his forearm, a worried expression on his face. “Louis, he’s fine. He’s safe.”

“I know, I just… I can’t lose him.”

“You haven’t. Look, he’s right there.”

Louis felt himself struggle to keep it together, clutching hold of Charlie like he never wanted to let him go. 

“Louis, give me Charlie…”

Louis did, letting Charlie go into Harry’s arms, surprised by how Charlie clung to him like a koala. He stepped away for a moment, wiping his eyes on his coat sleeve, trying desperately not to break. One of his worst recurring nightmares was losing Charlie, and just a few seconds had brought his entire world crashing down.

“Love you Daddy,” came a small voice, and Louis turned, plastering a smile on his face. “I sawed Harry and say hi.”

“I know, love. And it’s nice you wanted to say hi to Harry, but you must tell Daddy when you see someone you want to say hi to, okay?”

Charlie nodded and wriggled down out of Harry’s arms, coming to stand by Louis, patting his thigh insistently.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Harry here, I say hi?”

Both men looked at each other then and burst out laughing, loving how Charlie had taken Louis’ instruction entirely at face value.

“Yeah, love, you can say hi now.”

Charlie whirled around and smiled at Harry, waving. “Hi, Harry!”

“Hey Charlie,” Harry grinned, smiling as Charlie ran over, hugging his leg. “You shopping for dinner?”

“We got chicken,” Charlie said, looking around for the basket. “Daddy, where’s my chicken?”

“Oh, I left it back there.. Stay with Harry, I’ll just grab it.”

“I be good,” Charlie nodded, holding Harry’s hand again as Louis jogged back to his abandoned basket, throwing a tub of ice cream in for good measure. He needed a bit of a treat tonight now. “-and maked cakes, and watched Pooh.”

Harry looked quizzically up at Louis as he came to a stop next to them both, waiting for an explanation.

“Winnie the Pooh. Mum got him a new film, so we watched it earlier, didn’t we, Charlie?”

“Love Tigger. Daddy said Charlie Tigger! Bouncey bouncey bouncey!” Charlie accompanied his words with a tigger-like bounce, and Louis noticed how fondly Harry watched the little boy. “Then we go shoppin’! In my welly boots.”

“They are so cool,” Harry agreed, looking ruefully at his own battered trainers. “I wish I had nice boots like you.”

“Daddy buyed them. Daddy, buy Harry boots!”

Harry laughed, shaking his head as he reached down for his basket. “That’s okay, Charlie. I can buy my own boots. Are you both heading home?”

“Yeah, we just need some bread for toast in the morning,” Louis said, walking off alongside Harry, Charlie still hand in hand with the other man. “Is he alright-”

“Louis, he’s fine, honestly. Don’t worry about us, hey Charlie?”

“Yeah, me and Harry so cool,” Charlie said with a smile. Louis carried on, picking a loaf of bread while Harry chatted to Charlie about goodness knows what, not letting there be a lull in the conversation at any point, which Louis was pretty amazed by. They used the self-checkouts, Harry letting Charlie help him, which delighted the little boy as usually Louis wouldn’t let him near in fear of him breaking it in some way.

He paid on his card, and picked up the bag, waiting patiently as Harry and Charlie finished up. As they came over, Louis saw Charlie clutching something, and he raised an eyebrow at Harry, who blushed and had the decency to look a bit chagrined.

“He asked so nicely, like proper manners… I couldn’t say no.”

“Marties Daddy, look!” Charlie shook the tube of Smarties at Louis in excitement, his eyes shining with joy, and Louis didn’t have the heart to say anything negative. “You like one?”

“I would love one, but let’s go outside first,” Louis instructed, taking Charlie’s hand and leading them out of the shop. Charlie immediately plopped himself down on a bench outside the shop, tiny little feet sticking over the end of the seat as Harry and Louis settled either side of him. 

It was strange, but to Louis, it didn’t feel like this was only the second real time they’d had any long contact with Harry. The man had such an easy way with children, and Louis loved just watching them interact, how Harry was able to so easily draw belly laughs out of his son. 

“Daddy… you have blue!”

“Thank you, darling,” Louis said, accepting the blue sweet onto his palm. “What about Harry?”

“He have… orange!”

Harry gasped, pressing a hand to his chest, making both Tomlinson’s look up at him. “How did you know that orange ones are my favourite?!”

“I so clever!” Charlie shrieked, kicking his legs back and forth in excitement. “I have… green!”

They all sat for a moment while they ate their sweets, and Louis laughed as Charlie stashed the rest of his tube away in his pocket, no doubt for later on. Louis watched a few people walk past, and he jumped as Charlie started speaking again.

“Hi! Mornin’! Hi!”

Harry giggled and leaned in. “It’s afternoon now, Charlie!”

“Oh. Aft’noon! Hi!”

As always, a few of the people walking by waved back to Charlie, a few children calling hi back to him, making him beam in delight. He clambered off, his wellies hitting the floor as he stared at Louis, a tiny hand on his thigh.

“We go home?”

“Yeah, love. It’s time to go home now. But you need to be a really good boy and walk next to Daddy, okay? I’ve got the bags to carry-”

“Um, Louis?”

Louis looked up to see Harry stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he had something to say. “Yes?”

“I could… give you a hand? I’ve only got one bag myself, and I could carry something, or hold Charlie’s hand-”

“YES! I hold hands, Harry. Show you my house!”

“Honestly, you don’t have to go out of your way,” Louis began, but it seemed his protests were in vain given Charlie was already clutching Harry’s hand and trying to drag him away. “Or you just… come home with us.” 

Harry laughed and smiled down at Charlie. “I wouldn’t have offered if it was a problem. I don’t mind at all. You can help me find your house, right Charlie?”

“Yes. I show you!”

The walk home went quickly, with Charlie talking non-stop, and to Harry’s credit, he didn’t seem to mind at all. Charlie pointed out all of the cars he liked, almost screamed when he saw a dalmatian on the other side of the road, and frequently stopped Harry to admire a flower he liked. Louis was fairly certain the journey took twice as long as normal, and that his arms had grown a good inch thanks to the weight of the shopping, but Charlie’s happiness was everything to him.

“This is my home!” Charlie said excitedly, jumping up and down next to Harry as he pointed at the building. “Live here!”

“Well, it’s lovely,” Harry said, finally letting go of Charlie’s hand and watching the boy climb the steps one at a time, waving at Harry once he reached the top. “It was lovely seeing you again, Louis. Thanks for letting me walk you home.”

“It’s fine. Uh…” Louis felt hesitant for a moment, like this might be the wrong thing, but he had to try. “Did you want to come in for a cuppa? I know Charlie would love it if you came in.”

“As long as I’m not imposing.”

“You’re really not. Come on.”

Charlie’s eyes widened as the two men walked up the stairs side by side. “Harry coming home?”

“Yes, love, Harry’s coming in. Hold his hand as we go upstairs, please, especially since you’ve got your wellies on.”

He led the way, with Charlie doing as he’d been told behind him. He silently hoped that the flat wasn’t in too much of a mess, and that Charlie hadn’t left too many toys laying around, but it was a little bit late to be worrying about that. The flat door swung open, and before Louis could step inside, Charlie was rushing past his legs and sitting down on the floor, tugging off his boots. He disappeared without saying a word, leaving a quiet Harry and Louis in the hallway.

“Uh, you can go and sit in the living room, I’ll make us some tea,” Louis said, walking off with the heavy bags in his hands. He set them on their small kitchen table, and jumped a mile when he turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway. “God, you made me jump.”

“I just wondered if I could give you a hand with anything?”

“You’re fine, honestly- hey, Charlie, did you want a drink?”

“Juice please! Harry, look! This my teddy.”

“Go with him. I’ll finish up here.”

Harry nodded, and Louis prepared the teas and Charlie’s juice in his cup before he set them on the table, knowing better than letting Charlie have any drinks in his room, unless it was bedtime. He walked off to Charlie’s room, and he froze in the doorway. Harry was sat cross legged on the floor next to Charlie, a line of cuddly toys in front of them as Charlie pointed to them, telling Harry their names.

“That one Bunny. He gives nice cuddles. And… Nemo! Like the film!”

“I love that film too,” Harry confided, and he must have sensed Louis was there as he turned around, smiling up at him. “I see Charlie likes cuddly toys.”

“Very much so. Can’t you tell?!” Louis laughed, indicating the amount of toys around the room. “I think everyone has bought him a new one at least once a month since he’s been born. Anyway you two, drinks are on the table.”

Charlie leapt up and pressed a kiss to Louis’ hand before he toddled off, the chair scraping back in the kitchen where he was probably sitting himself down, knowing the rules Louis had set in place.

“He really is a delight, Lou,” Harry said as they walked to the kitchen, Louis trying desperately not to react to the nickname Harry had used. “Thank you for the tea. Did you put any sugar in?”

“Absolutely not,” Louis said, sitting down to Charlie who was in his booster seat. “Sacrilege, Harry. You don’t taint the deliciousness that is tea with sugar.”

“Sugar not good for teeth,” Charlie piped up, sipping on his watered down apple juice. “I brush. Two times!”

Conversation flowed easily around the table until all the drinks were done, and Charlie dragged Harry off again, Louis sloping along behind. He knew that Charlie loved to get to know new people, and he had a feeling Harry was good for his son. 

“Harry read to me?” Harry looked over to Louis, seeking approval which Louis easily gave.

“Yeah, I can do that, Charlie. Which book do you want me to read?”

Louis leaned in, whispering in Harry’s ear as Charlie ran to his sling bookcase.

“Bet he’ll bring you  _ The Very Hungry Caterpillar. _ ” He tried not to look too smug when just seconds later, Charlie ran over with that exact book in his little hands. “Told you.”

“Haven’t read this one in years,” Harry said, letting Charlie hold his hand and pull him over to his bed. “Oh, I, um-”

“It’s fine. We always sit on your bed for story time, don’t we, love?”

“My bed cosy,” Charlie said with a nod, patting the space next to him. “Harry, sit! And Daddy sit, you listen good, Daddy.”

“I will,” Louis said, sitting down to Harry, trying to ignore how their legs were pressed together. He laughed softly as Charlie climbed into Harry’s lap so he could see the pages, exactly as he did every day with Louis. Harry made room and smiled at Louis over Charlie’s head before he began to read. Louis let Harry’s deep voice lull him into a sense of peace, not even noticing when his head dropped down, resting on Harry’s shoulder.

*****

“Not your wellies, love.”

“Want wellies!”

“You can’t run around properly at the park with them on.”

“Love my wellies,” Charlie pouted, his bottom lip starting to tremble as he realised he probably wasn’t going to win this one. “Please Daddy.”

Louis sighed, knowing he had to stay firm. Charlie wasn’t a brat by any means, and he wasn’t going to start letting him get his own way now. He crouched down, beckoning Charlie over, and scooped up his son as he stood in front of him.

“Look, I’ve got a surprise for you, okay? But for us to go, you have to be a good boy and wear your trainers for me.”

Charlie thought it through for a second. “My raincoat?”

“You can most definitely wear your raincoat,” Louis said, and laughed when Charlie started to clap, running over to the coat rack where it was hanging. “Good boy. Pop your trainers on then, and we can get going. It’s sunny outside as well!”

Louis got them both ready and set off, Charlie waving at everyone as always. Louis did laugh as he and another toddler had a standoff across the road, both of them screaming hello at each other until Louis had almost dragged Charlie away, not wanting to be late. Charlie recognised where they were going as soon as Louis let go of his hand, letting him start his funny walk off to the park.

“Park! I go on the slide!”

They walked a little closer, and Louis felt the flutters of anticipation in his belly as he saw a now familiar figure step out, and he watched as Charlie stopped, turning to Louis and beaming up at him.

“Harry! That Harry! I say hi?!”

“Yeah, go on,” Louis grinned. They’d arranged to meet today when Harry had left their flat the previous day when Charlie had fallen asleep in sheer exhaustion after his story. He told Louis that today was his last day off in a while, and he’d rather spend it outdoors if he could, since for the foreseeable future, he’d be stuck in hospital working shifts during the daylight hours. Louis hadn’t hesitated to invite him to the park, and Harry had promised to put a little picnic together for the three of them. He’d been so excited at the prospect Louis hadn’t had the heart to say no.

It was almost like it happened in slow motion. Charlie’s legs were moving almost too quickly for him, and just before he reached Harry, his foot caught on a loose paving slab and Louis just saw him fly forward, slamming onto the pavement, letting out an ear-piercing scream of pain.

“Shit-”

Louis sprinted as fast as he could to catch up, but Harry had beaten him to it, already picking Charlie up off the floor. The little boy was wailing and as Louis came to a stop, he saw a trickle of blood coming from both of Charlie’s knees.

“Oh darling…” Harry handed over Louis’ son without hesitation but he could see the concern in Harry’s face. “Look how brave you are, hmm?”

“Louis, come inside. I’ve got a first aid kit, and I can help sort him out.”

Louis didn’t even bother to argue. He just followed Harry up the driveway to his house, Charlie still crying in his arms. Harry’s home looked warm and inviting as he stepped into the hallway, and he kicked off his shoes before he followed the other man into the kitchen, sitting Charlie down on the worktop while Harry reached for something in the top of a cupboard, his shirt riding up as he did so.

“Oh dear, can I have a little look, Charlie?” Harry asked, and the little boy sniffed and nodded, pulling up the hems of his shorts, exposing his bloody knees, making him cry even more. “Okay, well it’s just a couple of grazes, and I reckon I’ve got a couple of cool plasters we can put on there.”

“Thank you, Hazzy.”

Louis’ heart melted at that, and it seemed Harry’s did too as he blushed, getting to work. He carefully cleaned up Charlie’s cut as he talked to him, distracting Louis’ son from what he was doing until all the blood was gone, leaving just the scrapes. He checked his palms, and wiped those down too, but there was no need for plasters there.

“I forgot the plasters. Lou, can you grab the box from the cupboard I was in before?”

Louis nodded and walked over, reaching the box down before he passed it to Harry. He watched as the other man spread them out on the table, letting Charlie choose a blue one with stars on for his left knee, and a red one with spots on for the other. Louis loved how gentle Harry was being with his son, and how Charlie hugged Harry tightly around the neck before he asked him to put him down.

It was quite funny how Charlie almost bent himself in half to peer down at his knees, grinning at Louis.

“Not hurt no more,” he said, hugging Louis around the legs. “We still go to the park?”

“Uh…”

“Please? I brave and Harry have plasters and I’m better!”

Louis couldn’t really argue with that. He helped Harry to clear up while Charlie had a little cup of water, his cheeks and eyes still a bit red from all his tears.

“Not a good start to the day,” Louis said ruefully, putting the bloodied piece of cotton wool into the bin as Harry rinsed out the bowl he’d used. “I’m really sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologise! Not like he meant to trip over,” Harry said, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “I’m a doctor, Lou, a little bit of blood doesn’t phase me, I promise. Now, would you mind if I gave Charlie an ice lolly to take to the park? I think it would cheer him up…”

“I do mind, actually.” Louis paused, watching Harry’s face go through a range of emotions before he spoke again. “That’s favouritism. That was traumatic for me too, and I think it’s mean that I don’t get an ice lolly because I’m twenty four years old, and not two like Charlie.”

Harry laughed at that, and Louis loved how he looked when he laughed. His eyes almost disappeared, his dimple was like a crater in his cheek, and the way he bit his lip as he looked back at Louis did things to him he didn’t want to admit to. “Well, of course you can have one. I just wanted to have your permission to give Charlie one.”

“That’s alright, then,” Louis joked, calling Charlie over. “Harry’s got something for you, love.”

“A kiss?”

“No,” Harry joked, although he did lean down and press one to the top of Charlie’s head. “Come with me.”

Louis looked on as they walked hand in hand to Harry’s tall freezer, and he stood back, admiring the photos littering the doors and stuck on with various magnets. The people in the photos all looked fairly similar, and Louis presumed they were Harry’s family. Seconds later, a hand was patting his thigh and he looked down to see Charlie with a lolly in each hand.

“Harry said for Daddy,” he said as he held up a red one for Louis, grinning. “Please help me.”

Louis laughed and set his own lolly down before he peeled the wrapper off Charlie’s, passing it to him, the little boy slurping away already. Louis tried to ignore the fact his son would be a sticky mess by the end of it, and followed Harry out of the house again, into the sun. Charlie walked much more slowly to the park this time, still trying to eat his lolly before it melted in the sun. He wasn’t finished by the time they arrived, so the three sat down under the shade of a tree, eating quietly.

“Daddy, I dribbled it,” Charlie said almost sadly as he ate the last piece of lolly, staring down at his now stained t-shirt. “Sorry!”

“That’s alright, it’ll wash out,” Louis said, used to his messy son by now. “You can go and play in the sand pit for a minute if you want to. Just don’t take other people’s things, okay?”

“‘Kay!” 

Charlie ran off to where the sand pit was, just a few paces away from where Harry and Louis were sitting. Harry had finished his lolly and had snapped the stick in half, playing with the two pieces, the picnic basket by his feet.

“Thanks for cleaning him up again,” Louis said to Harry, now they were alone. “He’s a bit clumsy, bless him. He knows where he wants to be, and his legs just don’t quite work as he thinks they will.”

“I get that, bit clumsy myself,” Harry said, leaning back, palms flat on the grass. Louis took a second to admire his shirt and t-shirt, blushing when Harry looked and caught him staring. “Thanks for asking me along today. It’s nice having someone to talk to, and not just sitting in the garden on my own and soaking up the sun, you know?”

“Yeah. Well, we’re quite often out and about. I figure it’s better for Charlie if he’s out rather than stuck in the flat. We don’t have a garden, either, so I’m just glad the park is close enough that we can walk here most days.”

There was silence for a moment, and Louis being Louis felt he had to fill it somehow. “I really like your shirt.”

Harry looked down at the open patterned shirt he had on, layered over some obscure logo t-shirt that Louis didn’t recognise. He smiled, smoothing his hand down over the fabric and blushing a little at the compliment. Louis quite liked that he’d made Harry blush like that.

“Thank you, Lou. I’m glad you like it.”

Harry smiled almost shyly, staying quiet after that. It was just a few moments later that Charlie came running back, sand clinging to his palms as he stood in front of the two men.

“I wanna swing.”

“Please may I go on the swings,” Louis corrected, a stickler for manners. If there was one thing Louis wanted people to say about his son, it was that he was a polite boy.

“Daddy, I wanna swing please,” Charlie said, and looked at Harry. “Harry, you push me? To the sky?”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Harry said, getting to his feet. The back of his shorts was covered in grass and leaves, and Louis had to sit on his own hands to stop himself from cleaning Harry up like he would do with Charlie. “You coming, Lou?”

“No! Just Harry,” Charlie pouted, and Louis pretended to cry, covering his hands with his face, smiling to himself when he felt little hands trying to tug them out of the way. “No! You don’t want Daddy anymore! You just want Harry!”

“I love Daddy! Just want to play with Harry,” Charlie pleaded, and Louis swooped in, scooping up Charlie and pretending to eat his tummy, making the little boy scream with laughter. “No! Don’t eat Charlie! No Daddy! Harry, help!”

Harry laughed and prised Charlie out of Louis’ arms, smiling at the pair. “God, you two are so funny. Come on Charlie. You can set up the food if you want, Lou. I just did ham sandwiches or cheese, figured most kids like that. And there’s some Pringles, and fruit and yogurts too.”

“Looks good. Go and have fun with Charlie, I’ll be waiting for you both.”

As Louis watched the pair walk off together, Charlie trying to run away from Harry and failing dismally, he wondered if this was what it was like to have a family unit, to have two people raising a child together instead of just one. He realised how nice it was to share the responsibility of taking care of Charlie, how implicitly he’d just trusted Harry to go off with his son, even if it was just to the swings a few metres from where Louis was sat.  _ One day _ , he smiled to himself, lifting up his phone to take a photo as Harry pushed Charlie a little higher, Charlie’s squeals audible even from where Louis was.  _ One day we might be lucky. _

_ ***** _

“Are you sure about this?” Louis asked as Harry pushed open his front door, a sleeping Charlie on his hip. Louis had the picnic basket in his hand, and he shut the front door behind him as quietly as he could, knowing waking his son up from his nap was the worst thing you could ever do. 

“Louis, honestly. Please stop second guessing my invitations. I have enough food for the three of us, and Gemma isn’t home tonight anyway. I’d be eating alone, and I hate that, so you’re making me happy, I promise. Now, what do you two like to eat?”

Louis watched on as Harry gently lowered the little boy to his sofa, pulling a cosy looking blanket over him after he’d removed his shoes. They left the room and Louis watched as Harry opened his fridge, surveying the contents.

“Well, Charlie’s two, so the usual. Pasta, fish fingers, pizza…”

“I mean, I could do fish fingers and mash? Gems always has a box in the freezer, I can replace them before she notices, I reckon. Then I can make us something more grown up. I was going to make myself some sort of pasta tonight.”

“As long as it’s not too much trouble,” Louis shrugged, hopping up and sitting on the worktop. “Can I help at all?”

“Nope, let me do this for you,” Harry said as he bustled around the kitchen, collecting up ingredients and setting them down next to Louis. The two made easy conversation as Harry made what Louis felt looked like a gourmet meal, and they laughed and joked together, Louis refusing the bottle of wine Harry offered to share with him. They were chatting about Harry’s job when they both stilled as the sound of the front door closing broke into their conversation. “Shit-”

“Is that-”

Harry nodded and wiped his hands just as a woman appeared in the doorway, looking curiously over at Harry.

“Are you going to explain why there’s a toddler asleep on our sofa, and a strange man in our kitchen, Harry?”

Louis slid down from the worktop, feeling a bit awkward but just watched on as Harry stepped over to the woman, hugging her. He hadn’t realised Harry lived with his girlfriend, and he prepared himself to leave, not wanting to interrupt a romantic night when Harry caught his wrist, pulling him over.

“Lou… this is my sister, Gemma. Gemma, this is Louis, Charlie’s dad. He’s the little one asleep on the sofa. We went to the park, and Charlie wore himself out hence the sleeping.”

“Fair enough,” the woman said, her smile as kind as Harry’s. Now he looked a bit closer, Louis could see the family resemblance and shook her hand. “That dinner looks lovely. Is there enough-”

“For you? Of course, you know I would’ve put a plate in the fridge anyway so you can eat with us.”

“Daddy? DADDY!”

Louis looked up in alarm as Charlie yelled, no doubt a bit scared to be waking up in a strange place, with no sign of his father. Louis excused himself and slipped past Harry and his sister, smiling and holding out his arms as he approached Charlie.

“Hey! Daddy’s here, love,” he soothed as Charlie crawled into his arms, curling against his chest. “Sorry, baby. You fell asleep on the way home, and we’ve come back to Harry’s house.”

“This Harry’s home?”

“Yes, love. You want to see him? He’s making you a special tea!” Louis hoisted Charlie up onto his hip and headed back the way he’d come from, his son burying his face into Louis’ neck when he saw Harry standing next to someone he didn’t know. “There he is, and that’s Harry’s sister. Her name’s Gemma, can you say hi?”

He looked up just as Gemma waved at him, looking so much like Harry as a dimple appeared in her cheek, her smile lighting up her face. What surprised Louis, though, was how his son leaned away from him, arms open for Harry. Harry took him and cuddled him, while Gemma reached over and stroked his little arm.

“Hi,” Charlie said softly, his little fingers waving gently at Gemma as Harry rubbed his back in small, rhythmic circles.

“I’m making fish fingers and mash for tea,” Harry said softly. “Daddy said you liked that.”

“My favourite,” Charlie confided in Harry, his hand now up in Harry’s curls, playing with them. He looked to Gemma then. “You like fishy fingers?”

“I do, very much,” Gemma nodded, staying next to Louis as Harry and Charlie walked to see the food he’d already made. “Oh, what a lovely boy you have, Louis.”

“Yeah, I think he’s pretty great.”

The pair talked for a while as Harry let Charlie help him lay out the fish fingers on the oven tray, and picked the ketchup out of the fridge while they set the table together. It was like they were a right little duo, and Louis found it easy to talk about Nadia and the whole situation with Gemma when she asked, entirely non judgemental, just curious. 

When they’d eaten, Harry forced into a seat next to Charlie, Gemma took the little boy off to look at her collection of DVDs to see if there was something there he’d like to watch. He’d run back into the kitchen afterwards, almost sliding in his socks as he proudly clutched the Finding Nemo dvd, begging Louis to let them stay to watch it. 

Louis had agreed, but as he’d predicted, Charlie had fallen asleep on Harry’s lap after about half an hour of the movie, his thumb in his mouth as his other fist tightly held Harry’s t-shirt. The three sat there for a little while longer until Louis said he really should get Charlie home, and it was then Harry offered to drive them.

He didn't fancy carrying his son all the way home, Charlie like a deadweight when he was asleep, so he accepted. Gemma collected all of their things and hugged Louis goodbye, making him promise to come round and chat again soon, especially with Charlie. Louis agreed and felt fond as he watched Gemma kiss Charlie’s sweaty forehead before Harry carried him out to the car, thankfully having a spare booster seat from when Gemma babysat her best friend’s little girl.

There was a space just a few steps down from the entrance to Louis’ flat, so Harry parked up, making sure he was the one to carry Charlie inside to give Louis a break. Together, they helped the little boy to bed, changing him into his pyjamas and both kissed him goodnight before Louis flicked on his nightlight, closing the door behind him. 

“We’ve had a really great day,” Louis said as he followed Harry into the hallway, slightly disappointed the other man wasn’t planning on staying for a little longer. “Honestly, it’s so nice spending time with another grown-up. As much as I love Charlie, we don’t exactly have riveting conversation…”

Harry chuckled at that, and pushed his hand through his hair, dislodging some of the curls. “You’re so welcome, Lou. I had the best time too, I really did. Charlie’s a lot of fun.”

“He is.”

“And… so are you.”

Louis held his breath as Harry took a step nearer, looking down at him. All of a sudden, the atmosphere around them felt charged, and he swallowed heavily, not breaking the intense gaze that lingered between them.

“Lou, I’d really like to kiss you,” Harry whispered, reaching out with his right hand and brushing Louis’ fingers with it. It felt like a jolt of electricity surging down Louis’ arms as Harry gently tangled their fingers together, leaving them hanging at their sides. “Can I kiss you? Please?”

Louis couldn’t speak. His mouth felt dry so he nodded, breathing heavily as Harry got even closer. He watched Harry’s eyes flit down to his lips, focusing as Harry’s tongue wet them quickly before he leaned in. Louis’ eyes just fluttered closed as he felt Harry’s lips gently pressing against his own.

Without conscious effort, Louis’ other hand came up and cupped Harry’s smooth cheek, holding them together gently as they kissed, leaving it as nothing more than a soft and tender kiss. Harry’s lips felt good against Louis’ own, easily encompassing them as they moved together, pulling apart reluctantly after a few more seconds of kissing.

“That was… I didn’t expect that,” Louis said, his voice raspy and barely a whisper between them as Harry leaned down, letting his forehead rest against Louis’ for a moment. “Wow.”

“Good wow?” Harry murmured, and Louis nodded, reaching up for another gentle kiss. “I didn’t want to ruin things, but… I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you.”

They kissed again, Louis moaning lowly as Harry pulled him against his body, the closest they’d been so far. 

“I… definitely a good wow. And you’ve not ruined anything,” Louis said, still holding Harry’s hand. “I like you, Harry. But I’ve got Charlie, and…”

“I like  _ both _ of you,” Harry emphasised, his green eyes open and honest. “You’re a package, I get that. I don’t get one without the other. And that’s fine. I’d just… I’d like the chance to get to know you properly, both of you. In your own time.”

Louis pushed onto his toes and kissed Harry once more. “I’d like that. A lot, actually. Just… slow, yeah? I can stand for my heart to get broken, but not for Charlie’s.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Louis. Even if we decide this isn’t right for us, I’d still like to be friends. Charlie’s a lovely kid, and he’s a lot of fun to be around. I mean, obviously it’s up to you, but-”

“It’s fine. Truly.” They kissed once more before Harry pulled away, a reluctant look on his face.

“I don’t want to go, but my shift at the hospital starts at eight…”

“It’s fine. We’ve taken up enough of your day,” Louis started to say, but Harry hushed him with an index finger against his lips, smiling down at him. “Sorry, sorry. But we’ll see you soon?”

Harry nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Louis who quickly inputted his number, alongside a sunglasses emoji, just because. They shared a final kiss before Harry pulled on the jacket he’d brought inside, and as he opened the front door, Louis shuddered as a cool breeze from the hallway swept inside his flat. He looked across and saw one of the hallway windows hanging open.

“I’m on days for a while, so it might not be so easy to get hold of me,” Harry said, looking a little sad at the fact. “But I’ll text you, okay? Don’t be a stranger, and as soon as I’m back on a liveable shift pattern, we’ll do something, all three of us.”

“I’d really like that. Bye, Harry.”

Harry smiled and waved as he walked off, finally disappearing out of Louis’ line of sight. He shut the front door and locked it, sliding into place both the lower chain and the higher one, the one Charlie wouldn’t be able to reach if he tried. It was peace of mind for Louis that Charlie couldn’t just escape if ever he woke up and wandered around in the night. He quickly checked on his son before he went to the bathroom, stripping off and stepping under the spray. It was a touch too hot but Louis liked to feel it, to let it bring him back to reality a little.

Everything about tonight felt like a blur. He still wasn’t sure how they’d gone from a fun day in the park with a new friend to kissing said new friend in the hallway while Louis’ son slept just along from them. In a way, it was what Louis had been hoping would happen, but now that it had, his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, how it could all go wrong, whether Harry was worth the risk.

The text message he read when he got out of the shower made his night complete. He stood there, a towel wrapped around his hips as his hair dripped down his back with the biggest smile on his face.

**Harry:** _ Just got home, and it’s very quiet without the two of you here. Is it too soon to say I miss you both? Well, I do. I miss you. Goodnight, Louis. Give Charlie a goodnight hug for me. -H xx _

Louis tapped out a quick reply, promising to hug Charlie for him, and that Louis missed Harry too. He went to bed that night with the biggest smile on his face, thinking that just maybe, this could be the start of something very special.

**_4 months later_ **

“Got it?” Louis asked as he held Charlie’s hand, the little boy turning him around.

“Bye! Bye bus, bye driver!” 

A few of the passengers smiled and waved back as Charlie grinned, waving his little hand frantically, trying not to be sad as the bus drove away. They’d been to town together to buy a few of the things Charlie needed for nursery, which he was starting in just a few weeks' time, when the summer was over. Louis couldn’t quite believe his son was ready to go, but he knew it was going to be great for his social development, and that Charlie would relish the chance to play with some toddlers his own age for two mornings a week. To say Charlie was excited was an understatement.

“Charlie, love, we’d better go before we miss his lunch break!”

Charlie nodded and allowed Louis to lead him in the direction of the hospital. His wellies made a loud noise on the floor with every step, but Louis hadn’t had the heart that morning to get him to change his footwear of choice. It wouldn’t be long until Charlie outgrew them, so Louis figured he may as well get as much wear out of them as he could before the inevitable heartbreak occured.

He also couldn’t change Charlie’s mind about his outfit, either. There were grey shorts paired with the red wellies, and a pink ‘Little, Loud and Fun’ t-shirt that he’d spotted in the supermarket a week ago and had fallen in love with. The straw hat perched on his head was the piece de resistance, and Louis quite enjoyed the small smiles his son drew with his eclectic outfit. Still, it was important to Louis that Charlie be able to express himself, and this outfit definitely felt like that was Charlie doing just that.

“Harry hungry?”

“Probably,” Louis agreed, waiting for the green man before he led Charlie across the road. “It’s nearly-”

“Hi! Thank you! Hi, mornin’!”

As usual, Charlie was now waving at the cars that had stopped to let them cross, and Louis was pleased to see the people behind the windscreens were waving back, one old lady in the passenger seat even blowing him a kiss, which Charlie returned just as eagerly.

“Come on, you, no dawdling on the road, please,” Louis warned, making sure Charlie was back on the path before the green man disappeared and turned red. Charlie looked up the hospital building and frowned.

“I not sick,” he frowned, clearly forgetting this was where Harry worked. “Daddy poorly?”

“No, love, we’ve come to see Harry, remember? He works here. You’ve got his lunch in your lunchbag.”

Charlie looked down at the Thomas the Tank Engine lunch bag in his little fist and grinned, clearly remembering everything. “I ‘member! We see Harry now?”

Louis nodded and they walked inside, Charlie waving to the receptionist as they moved through to the A&E department. It wasn’t too busy thankfully, and Louis took a seat, pulling Charlie into his lap as he looked around, wondering why a few of the people were in the department. He didn’t want to bother Harry, knowing he was busy, and he figured if Harry didn’t appear soon, they’d drop the lunch off with the reception team, and see him hopefully later that night. Harry was due to finish his shift just after Charlie’s dinner time, so Louis was going to make them something nice to share when they’d bathed and put Charlie to bed.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Working, love,” Louis answered softly. “We have to be patient. He’s helping the poorly people to get better. It’s a really important job. Harry’s very clever.”

Charlie pondered that, sitting back and resting his head on Louis’ chest. Louis knew he was a little tired after their shopping trip to town, and he hoped Charlie could stay awake long enough to make it home. Louis didn’t have enough arms to carry the bags and his son all the way home again.

It was after about half an hour of sitting and waiting, watching BBC News which was on the flatscreen telly mounted to the wall that finally, the man they’d been waiting for appeared.

“Lou? Charlie?”

“Harry! Hi, Harry!” Charlie slid down from Louis’ legs and thundered across the floor and into Harry’s arms, nearly whacking himself in the face with Harry’s lanyard in his enthusiasm to hug the other man. “Hi! Hi, guess what, I got you lunch! And some ‘marties!”

Harry grinned, holding Charlie on his hip as he made his way to Louis slowly, smiling at him. “Well, what a lovely surprise this is. And you brought me lunch? Aren’t I lucky?”

“Yes,” Charlie answered with a serious nod, kissing Harry’s cheek. “Miss you, Hazzy.”

Harry hugged Charlie tighter for just a moment. “I miss you, too. Can I give Daddy a quick hug, then you can show me what you made me for lunch?”

Charlie nodded and let Harry put him down, waiting patiently as Harry stepped over to Louis, pulling him into his arms. Louis went easily, resting his head against Harry’s chest, not caring they were being stared at by a few people around the waiting room.

“Hey, you,” Louis whispered, letting his hands tuck just inside the waistband at the back of Harry’s smart trousers, holding him close. “Your shift been okay?”

“Busy,” Harry said, pulling back slightly to press a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips. “I’ve missed you both so much. Still okay for me to come round tonight?”

“You’re always welcome, love. You have a key, let yourself in as I might be bathing Charlie by the time you get home.”

“‘Scoos me,” Charlie piped up, tapping Harry’s leg to get his attention. “I show you lunch?”

“Ooh, yes please,” Harry grinned, kissing Louis again quickly before he knelt down next to Charlie, admiring his lunch bag. “And you used your Thomas lunch bag for me? Wow!”

“My bestest one,” Charlie nodded, fumbling with the zip, but Louis loved how Harry just sat back, letting his son work it out on his own. “Got wrap, chicken and ’cumber. Crispies… and-” he gasped, grabbing for the little bag Louis had put the treat in. “Made cakes! I did icing with Daddy!”

Louis stifled a laugh as he watched Harry take the bag from Charlie before he could swing it around any more. 

“Looks delicious. I’m very, very lucky.”

Charlie just turned and flung his little arms around Harry’s neck, holding tightly. “Love you, Hazzy.”

“Love you too, bud,” Harry replied, kissing the boy’s cheek as he smiled over at Louis, who was loving every second of this. Charlie proclaiming his love for Harry was a relatively new development. It happened first of all a few weeks ago when Harry was over at their flat, sitting on the floor and playing trucks and Barbies with Charlie, with Louis laid on the sofa, trying to figure out the game. Charlie had just got to his feet and sat down on Harry’s leg, holding his hand as he casually told him he loved him. Harry had stuttered before he’d answered, almost crying in Louis’ arms later that night. Now, it was something the pair said almost every day, and Louis knew he wouldn’t be able stop himself from saying it to Harry for much longer either.

“You go now?”

“I have to, I’m sorry,” Harry pouted, and Louis could already see the guilt flash through his boyfriend’s eyes. “I promise I’ll be home all weekend, though. You could help me make some chocolate rice krispie cakes for Daddy-”

“I lick the spoon!” Charlie screeched, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Hi!”

Both Louis and Harry turned when Charlie shouted hi to a nurse walking towards them, and she smiled and waved at him before she stood next to Harry, a clipboard in her hand.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Doctor Styles, but there’s a patient in curtain three I’d like you to look at? Not urgent or anything, but…”

“Not to worry, Tina, I’ll be there in a sec. Let me just say bye to-”

“To me! To Charlie!”

“Yes, love,” Harry chuckled, rubbing noses with Charlie. “To you, and Daddy. I’ll read you a story tonight though, if I’m home before you fall asleep?”

“Caterpillar?”

“If you like. Or maybe something new,” Harry hedged, but Louis knew it was hopeless. “You get home safe, okay?”

“I text you,” Charlie nodded, making both men splutter in laughter. “I text, Daddy! I do it!”

“I know you do, you try really hard,” Louis agreed. Charlie had a habit of sending Harry strings of letters and emojis when he missed them, but Louis knew that Harry secretly loved them, and never deleted a single one. “Say bye to Harry, then.”

“Bye Hazzy,” Charlie said, giving Harry a final squeeze. “Walkin’ home in my boots!”

“Coolest boots ever,” Harry said, hugging Louis tightly as Charlie zipped the lunch bag back up, handing it to Harry with a proud smile. “I’m going to go and see my patients and enjoy my lunch. See you both tonight.”

“Bye! Love you! Bye! Hi nurse! Bye Hazzy! Bye! Bye bye!”

The waiting room laughed gently as Charlie toddled off through the automatic doors, Louis hot on his heels. It wasn’t too far for them to walk, and given it was a beautiful day, Louis was going to make the most of the sunshine and walk home. The bag full of Charlie’s nursery gear was bashing against his leg but he didn’t mind. Charlie’s palm was sweaty in his as they walked down the path, the sun beating down on them. Louis was glad Charlie had remembered his sun hat.

“Harry like his lunch?”

Louis nodded, chatting away to Charlie as they walked in the direction of home. They’d just arrived at the steps leading up to their building when Louis’ phone pinged. He had a feeling it would be Harry so he stopped Charlie for a minute, opening it up and then grinning at the picture message he’d been sent.

“Hey, come here trouble,” Louis called, and he crouched down, showing the screen to Charlie, who laughed and pointed. “Who’s that?”

“Harry! And lunch! He look happy…”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Harry was grinning at the screen, the lunchbox open in front of him, the wrap in one hand as he gave the camera a thumbs up with the other one. He was certain Harry had gotten one of the nurses to take it, and the message below was written especially for Charlie. 

“Read the words!”

“It says… To Charlie, I’m eating my lunch now, and it’s super yummy! You and Daddy make the best lunch boxes. I’m lucky! Saving the cake for later on to make me smile. See you later, love you! Love from Harry’, and then he’s put a few kisses. You want to reply?”

Charlie nodded and sat right down on the stairs where he was, hand outstretched as he waited for Louis to hand his phone over. He sat there, little tongue sticking out as he mashed the keyboard, sending a lot of nonsense to Harry, followed by his favourite emojis which were basically a load of hearts, some animals and the heart eyes one. Many,  _ many _ heart eye ones. “I done. He loves it.”

“He does,” Louis said, pulling Charlie to his feet. “Come on, pickle. Inside, and then it's nap time.”

“Daddy nap with me?”

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” Louis chuckled, letting them into the flat building. “Bring it on!”

*****

_ Two weeks later _

Louis sighed in relief as Charlie’s eyes fluttered shut, his tears starting to dry up. He’d been out of sorts all day, and Louis had his own headache by now. He’d managed to persuade Charlie into eating a small piece of toast for dinner, and then he got some Calpol in him, but as soon as that was done, the tears were back in full force. Louis was exhausted, and it was at times like these he really felt the burden of being a single parent. His Mum was too far away to offer any real help, and Harry was working all night, so Louis was on his own. Again.

Carefully, so he wouldn’t wake the sleeping boy, he slipped his arm out from under Charlie’s head, pausing for a moment to make sure he didn’t wake up. When Charlie seemed properly asleep, Louis draped a thin blanket over him and headed out, leaving the door open so he’d hear if Charlie woke up and started crying again.

Even the television wasn’t enticing Louis right now. He flicked through the planner, deciding he didn’t want to watch anything he’d recorded. The news bored him in minutes flat, and Louis made the decision to go to bed. He had a quick shower and left his hair to air dry, not wanting to disturb Charlie with the sound of the hairdryer. He sat up, flicking through his phone. There was no text from Harry which meant he was busy, as Harry never failed to text Louis throughout the night when he worked.

With a sigh, Louis plugged his phone into the charger and turned it off, snuggling under the covers. It was a warm night, but Louis liked to be cosy in bed. It certainly made for some interesting times when Harry slept over, because he was like a space heater himself, and very often wanted no blankets on at all. Louis just felt that meant more for him, so he didn’t mind.

It felt like he’d just fallen asleep when he was startled awake by a long, painful cry that had him leaping out of bed, stumbling down the hall in just his boxers to Charlie’s room, throwing open the door.

“Daddy!”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Louis said as he flicked on the light, illuminating Charlie’s face. His cheeks were bright red and Louis could see he was sweating profusely, more than the weather outside lended itself to. “What hurts, Charlie?”

Charlie kept wailing as he pointed at his tummy then his head, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Hurts, Daddy.”

“I know, love. Let me go and get the thermometer, okay?”

“No, stay-”

“I’ll be right back, okay? The thermometer is in the bathroom. Just cuddle Teddy for a second and Daddy will be right back.”

He kissed Charlie quickly and ran out of the room, grabbing the thermometer and bottle of calpol before he ran back to Charlie’s room. The sight of Charlie crying into Teddy’s head was pitiful, and Louis wished there was some way he could transfer all of Charlie’s pain and discomfort onto himself. Louis was certain there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make Charlie’s life as happy as it could be.

“Sit still, let me take your temperature,” Louis said, pausing as Charlie climbed into his lap, pressing his sweaty body against Louis’. Louis carefully pushed the probe into Charlie’s ear, waiting for the beep before he pulled it away, looking at the screen. “Damn-”

“Bad?”

“Uh, you’re just a bit too hot, love. Let’s take these jammies off, and I’ll text Harry, see what he says.”

He stripped off Charlie, and then took his temperature in the other ear, worrying even more when it was hotter, one hundred and three point five. Years of being a parent told him that was a fever, and he left the boy for a second while he got his phone and a t-shirt from his room. He texted Harry but when he didn’t get a response after a few minutes of waiting, he made a decision and ordered an Uber.

“I think we’re going to see the doctor, make sure you’re alright,” Louis said, getting Charlie’s non-compliant limbs into some fresh pyjamas after he changed his nappy. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, bub.”

“See Harry?”

“Yeah, love, we’ll go and see Harry,” Louis said as his phone pinged, telling him his Uber had arrived. He quickly nipped and got dressed before he carried Charlie down the stairs, Teddy still clutched in his arms as they walked out into the night. Louis had wrapped a jacket around Charlie but he kept trying to shrug it off, whining about being too hot. “You’ll get too cold too quickly, Charlie, you need to keep it on, darling. Just until we get to the hospital. Hi, mate, hospital please.”

He was grateful that the driver didn’t bother with any small talk on the journey to the hospital, leaving Louis to focus his entire attention on his son. He talked softly to him all the way, alternating with singing a few lullabies that Charlie particularly loved until they arrived at the hospital. The roads were thankfully empty so the Uber pulled up right outside the main entrance. Louis was filled with gratitude as the kind driver hopped out and opened his door, smiling gently at the pair.

“Hope he’s okay, take care,” the man said, and Louis nodded, hoping he’d remember to leave a tip later on. He hurried into the building, keen to get Charlie out of the cool air and to see Harry as soon as possible. Given it was gone one in the morning, there were only a couple of people sitting in the waiting area and Louis stood at the reception desk, tapping his foot on the floor and shifting Charlie’s position as he waited, trying not to lose his patience.

“Hello, how can I help?”

“Uh, my son has a fever. He’s been unwell all day, and I just think he should be looked at. Actually, I know-”

“Name and date of birth?”

“Oh. Um, Charlie Tomlinson, January twenty seventh, twenty eighteen.”

The woman was quiet for a moment as she added Charlie as a patient, and Louis bit his lip, wondering when to bring up Harry.

“Uh, I actually… I know one of the doctors, Harry Styles? He’d really want to see Charlie himself-”

“I’m afraid you can’t request a doctor, Sir. We’ll make sure someone comes out to see you soon. Please take a seat.”

“No, it’s not that- Charlie is… Harry’s my partner, and Charlie’s like… his step-son, I guess?” Louis felt butterflies erupt in his tummy as he admitted that for the first time but somehow, it felt right. “I’d really like it if-”

“Sir, please take a seat, someone will be with you.”

All the commotion must have bothered Charlie because he began to cry again, muttering incoherently about Harry, and how much he hurt. This just exacerbated Louis’ frustration, and he gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath before he spoke again, desperately fighting to keep his cool.

“Look, my son is feeling like crap, I’d really like it if you could just please find Doctor Styles-”

“If you don’t sit down, I’ll have to get security-”

“I just want to see Doctor Styles! Please, for my son! Harry? Harry!”

Louis was yelling and causing a scene but he didn’t care. Charlie was crying and shaking in his arms, and he was panicking, worrying more as the seconds ticked by.

“HARRY!”

The door opened and Louis’ eyes flew over, almost sobbing when he saw the man he wanted stood there, face clouded in concern.

“Lou? what’s happened?”

“It’s Charlie-” Louis said, almost crying now. Harry hurried over and scooped Charlie out of his arms, trying to calm him down and offer comfort to Louis at the same time. “He’s been rough all day, and he woke up with a fever, a hundred and four or something-”

“Come through, come on. I’ve got you both,” Harry said, taking Louis’ hand and leading him back through the doors. Louis bit back the urge to glare at the lady behind reception and just walked by Harry’s side until they came to an empty bed. He stood back as Harry set Charlie down, kissing his head before he slipped into doctor mode. “I’m just gonna check him over.”

“Alright, you just… carry on,” Louis said, biting nervously at his fingernail as he watched Harry take Charlie’s temperature again before he listened to his heart, and did a few other checks. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. I think it’s just a nasty virus, to be honest, nothing sinister. I’m going to get some IV fluids in him. When did he last have Calpol?”

Louis thought back for a minute. “Around eight, when I got him to bed?”

“Okay, cool. I’ll get him some more then, try and get that temperature down, hey bud? Lou, sit down, love.”

There was something very reassuring to Louis as he watched Harry in doctor mode, speaking to the nurses and ordering the IV for Charlie, making sure that everyone around knew Harry was busy for the foreseeable future and that unless it was an emergency, he’d be right here.

A nurse came and sorted out the magic cream for Charlie so they could painlessly stick him for the IV, and Louis just sat back, grateful when Charlie dozed off again, exhausted from crying and his body fighting off whatever awful bug he’d caught. He must have been dozing off himself as Harry gently shook his shoulder, crouched next to him.

“You alright, darling?”

Louis just nodded, stretching slightly. He was worn out, but there wasn’t a chance he was going to get a wink of sleep until he knew Charlie was going to be completely okay, and that he wasn’t in any danger. He trusted Harry, but still, Louis was his dad, and his parental instincts ran deep.

“He’ll be fine, I promise. Kids go downhill really quickly, but they bounce back just as fast. I’ve seen it so many times, Lou.”

“I know. Just… I hate seeing him all helpless, Haz. Like, there was nothing I could do to stop him crying or to make him better, and as a dad, that’s so shit.”

“That’s why I’m here, yeah? To help you both. You’re not alone, Lou. Not anymore.”

“I love you.”

The words slipped easily from Louis’ lips, and he didn’t regret them one bit. Harry blinked, clearly a bit stunned before he just surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis and pulling him into his chest.

“I love you too. Both of you. I love Charlie, Lou. And I love you.”

“Good,” Louis whispered, inhaling Harry’s familiar scent. “‘Cause he loves you too. We both do.”

There was silence for a little while until the nurse bustled in, taking advantage of Charlie’s sleeping state as she expertly slipped the IV into his little vein, covering him in a blanket. Louis was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he startled as Harry stood up, worried he was leaving.

“I’m gonna close the curtains, Lou. Get a bit of kip, okay? I know the chair isn’t that comfy, but I’d like to keep him overnight, okay? Make sure that temperature doesn’t go any higher. I don’t think it will, but I’d rather be cautious.”

Louis had expected as much, and he gave a resigned nod. “Okay. You leaving?”

“I have a few patients to check on, but I won’t leave tomorrow without you two, okay? I’ve got my phone on me now so call me if you need anything. I mean it, Lou. Anything. If you just need the loo and want me to sit with Charlie, call me.” Louis laughed and nodded, tilting his chin up for a kiss which Harry gave easily. “Love you, Lou.”

“Love you too. Go to work, doc,” Louis teased, feeling grateful as Harry dimmed the main light, leaving their little cubicle barely lit. They kissed again before Harry left, and Louis just leaned his elbows on the bed where Charlie was. He stroked his hair for a few minutes before he pulled back, hoisting the bed guard into position, making sure Charlie couldn’t roll out. “Night night, Charlie. Love you.”

The little boy just snuffled and pulled Teddy tighter against, still sweating but looking far more relaxed. Louis hated the sight of the bandaged hand where they’d put his IV but he knew it was for his own good. He wasn’t sure how Charlie would react to it in the morning, but Louis couldn’t worry about that for now. He shut his eyes, knowing any sleep he could get tonight would be much needed. He felt comforted knowing Harry was around and no doubt going to check on them all night long. He wasn’t alone. Not any more.

*****

“ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey… _ ”

Louis pulled on the blanket that was wrapped his body a little tighter as he finally stirred from a sleep, a deep voice in the background singing softly pulling him further and further out of his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, neck twinging in pain as he focused on the sight opposite him, his heart almost exploding at what he saw.

“ _ You'll never know dear, how much I love you… please don't take my sunshine away... _ ”

Harry had Charlie wrapped in a blanket and on his lap, the little boy sleepily resting against Harry’s chest, Teddy in his arms and a thumb in his mouth. His little blue eyes were closed but Louis sensed he wasn’t properly asleep as Harry kept singing to him softly, rocking him and peering down with what Louis could only describe as love.

“ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey…” _

Louis couldn’t bring himself to disturb them, but it seemed Harry was watching him because he gave him a smile, still singing away. When he finished, their eyes remained locked on each others, and Louis got up, walking a few steps over to his boyfriend and his son, stroking Charlie’s head.

“Hey, he’s cooled down.”

“Yeah, it was just under a hundred when I checked about half an hour ago,” Harry said, keeping his voice low so they wouldn’t wake the sleepy boy. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“Don’t be. I love that song. I always think of Charlie as my sunshine, especially when he wears that yellow raincoat of his.”

“He really is,” Harry agreed, carefully getting up and laying Charlie out on the bed again before he pulled the guard into position. “I’ve just changed his nappy so he can sleep for a little bit longer. His body will be exhausted after last night anyway.”

“Thank you. For everything,” Louis said, going into Harry’s open arms, feeling himself relax at Harry’s proximity. “I don’t know what I’d have done last night if you hadn’t been around. I just… you were the only person I wanted.”

“You’re always the only person I want,” Harry confided, almost whispering the words in Louis’ ear now. “You and Charlie. If you’ll have me. I want to always be around for you, Lou. For both of you.”

Louis felt his eyes well up with unshed tears and he scrunched them up tightly, emotions overwhelming him as Harry continued to mutter into his ear.

“You’ve both got me to be strong for you now. I want to look after you, to come home to you both, to love you. You can lean on me, Louis. I’ll be your strength when you think you’ve run out, when you’ve given everything you have, I’ll always be there to give you a little bit more. Let me be that for you. Please?”

It wasn’t a question that needed an answer, but Louis did answer it when he kissed Harry hard, keeping their lips pressed together. It wasn’t soft and tender, but it was laced with intent, promises that were left unsaid but were meant with every fibre of their beings anyway. It was all that Louis had ever wanted.

“Charlie ran into my life in that little yellow raincoat when I was struggling to find any kind of light, any happiness, Lou. He brightened my world by bringing himself and you into it, and I’ll always be grateful he found me. That he brought us together.”

“Our little ray of sunshine,” Louis agreed, kissing Harry’s lips softly until-

“Daddy? Hazzy?”

“We’re here, love,” Louis said, rushing to Charlie’s bedside as the boy tried to sit up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “How you feeling?”

“Okay,” Charlie mumbled, holding his arms up for Louis to hug him which he did. “Hazzy, you here?”

“I’m here, love,” Harry said, reaching out and holding Charlie’s hand. “You doing okay?”

Charlie pondered on it for a moment before he replied, his voice a little raspy. “Need crispies. Belly hungry.”

Both men laughed at that, but Harry promised to find some, pulling the curtain around as he left, kissing Charlie and Louis first of course.

“I all better?”

“Almost,” Louis nodded, sitting Charlie back onto the bed and wriggling on the edge next to him. “Harry took super good care of you and made you all better!”

“He the best,” Charlie mumbled, sounding sleepy again. “I love Harry, Daddy.”

“So do I, darling,” Louis said, kissing the crown of his son’s head as he snuggled into him. “So do I.”

******

_ Two years later _

Louis finally lowered himself onto the lounger that had been enticing him for the past hour, but he’d been good, doing his housework before he allowed himself to sit down, closing his eyes as the sun warmed his face. Having a garden now was a complete novelty, and Louis was out from the minute the sun rose to the minute it set when it was the middle of summer. 

Charlie and Louis had moved in with Harry around a year ago now. Gemma had come to Harry tearfully one night, telling him Michal, her boyfriend had asked her to move in with him, and she wanted to say yes. Gemma was worried about leaving her baby brother alone, but Harry had already been planning on asking Louis to move in at some point anyway. 

He’d taken Louis and Charlie out for a gourmet Pizza Hut and had asked them officially to move out of their flat and into his home. Charlie had nearly wet himself in excitement and had practically clambered over the table and into Harry’s arms as he chatted about having a new bedroom, and living super close to the park. They’d moved in a month later, and it had been happiness for the family of three ever since.

It was quiet all around, and it was blissful. Until…

“DADDY!”

Louis groaned and sat up, a little frustrated that just when he’d sat down, his son was back from the shopping trip he and Harry had gone on.

“HI! GUESS WHAT?!”

“Charlie, don’t shout,” came Harry’s voice, trailing behind as Charlie ran round the side of the house and into the garden, correctly guessing where his Daddy would be. “Lou?”

“I’m here,” Louis replied, knowing Harry would worry if he thought Charlie was on his own. “What is it- oh for the love of God, what are those?”

Charlie’s smile was almost splitting his face in two with how proudly he was grinning at Louis, little fingers pointing at the brand new bright yellow wellies on his feet, clashing wonderfully with the red shorts and blue t-shirt he’d pulled on that morning.

“HAZZY GOT ME NEW WELLIES!”

“They’re very… bright,” Louis decided on, raising his eyebrows at Harry. “Where are they from?”

“TESCO! I SAWED THEM AND ASKED HAZZY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-”

“He really did use that many please’s,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, lugging the shopping bags into the kitchen through the french doors Louis had thrown open. “Want a drink, Lou? Charlie?”

“Milk, please!”

“I’m alright, ta,” Louis said, his glass of water sweating on the slabs by his lounger. “Well, they’re very cool, love.”

“Thanks Daddy. I LOVE them,” Charlie said, sitting on the grass, legs stuck out in front of him. “They’re like… sunshine boots!”

Harry wandered back outside then, barefoot by now and he slid behind Louis on the lounger, pulling him back against him, arms wrapping around Louis’ waist.

“I’m your sunshine! S’what Hazzy sings to me!”

“You definitely are our sunshine,” Harry grinned, tucking his chin over Louis’ shoulder, and Louis rested his hands on top of Harry’s, smiling to himself at how life had worked out. “You gonna go play?”

“Yeah, gonna go in my treehouse.”

Treehouse was a bit of an exaggeration, Louis thought. It was just a wooden platform that was constructed in the branches of a tree, but Charlie had claimed it as his own as soon as they’d moved in, and he often climbed up, spending hours at a time up there with Teddy, a pile of books and a colouring book. 

“Sunshine boots, hmm?” Louis muttered as Charlie ran off down the other end of the garden, singing away to himself as he did so. 

“You know how much he loves wellies, Lou,” Harry said, nuzzling into the back of Louis’ neck, kissing softly and making Louis shiver. “Missed you, though.”

“You were gone like an hour at the most.” Louis rolled his eyes, settling back against Harry’s chest, trying not to react too much as Harry slipped his hands up and under his t-shirt, resting them on his bare tummy. “But I missed you too.”

“Better have done,” Harry said, and Louis just tilted his head back, letting Harry kiss him a little, both well aware of the little eyes at the other end of the garden for it to become anything more. “Fancy an early night tonight?”

“Could do. Why, you got something planned?”

“Always have plans when it comes to you-”

“HI! HI HAZZY, HI DADDY! HI! WAVE AT ME, HI!”

They both collapsed into laughter as they squinted, looking down to the end of the garden where Charlie was standing in his ‘treehouse’, yellow boots on show as he waved proudly to them, both arms up in the air.

“Hi, love, we see you!” Louis called, both men waving back. 

“HI, I SEE YOU! HI! LOVE YOU BEST DADDIES!”

“Hi sunshine!” Harry called back, the pair laughing softly by now as Charlie got a little louder, clearly not able to hear them.

“I SAID HI! HI DADDIES! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! HI! HELLO!”

“That’s our boy,” Louis said, bringing one of Harry’s hands up to his lips and kissing it. 

“Yup,” Harry smiled as Charlie kept yelling at them, waving frantically. “That’s our boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and it's left a bit of a smile on your face. Comments always mean the world, so please do leave one with your thoughts.
> 
> Please consider [reblogging the tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/615112623916269569/youaremysunshine) if you'd like to share. There's also [a tweet](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1248988982664462337) if you would like to retweet.


End file.
